


Un altro giorno, solo un altro

by ferao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Se avessi avuto un altro giorno, sarebbe stato il nostro giorno. Quello fatto per me e per te. Ci saremmo parlati oppure ignorati, ammirati o insultati… ma ci saremmo conosciuti.Prima classificata al contest "Si apre il sipario, trattenete il fiato" di Dark Aeris e MedusaNoir





	Un altro giorno, solo un altro

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per il contest "Si apre il sipario, trattenete il fiato" di Dark Aeris e MedusaNoir nel 2012. Per il contest bisognava scegliere una citazione da inserire nella storia: quella da me usata è "Persa per sempre senza dirti neanche addio", tratta da Bambola di cera dei Follow the Mad (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrdrimPI7ek).  
> La storia NON contiene riferimenti a fatti realmente accaduti o a persone realmente esistite. I personaggi e la storia mi appartengono in toto.

 

 

 

 

Forse, se avessi immaginato che sarebbe finita così, non l’avrei lasciato andare tanto facilmente.  
Il casco, intendo.  
Credo che avrei cercato di tenermelo ben saldo in testa con entrambe le mani, magari anche con le gambe, perché no. Tanto mentre sei in aria e voli puoi fare quello che vuoi col tuo corpo, anche buttare i piedi oltre la nuca. E io volavo, altroché se volavo: una bella spinta e via, di colpo la gravità è andata a farsi benedire e mi ha lasciato lì, in aria.  
(Per poi riacciuffarmi dopo due secondi, ma amen. Non si può pretendere tutto dalla vita.)  
D’altra parte, a pensarci bene, forse se avessi immaginato che sarebbe finita così non sarei affatto uscito di casa. Nossignora, non avrei messo piede fuori dal letto, ne sono sicuro.  
Altro che lavoro, amici, partita di calcio e cazzate varie. A casa,  _e basta._  
Sarebbe stato bello. Se fossi rimasto a casa, quel giorno, avrei avuto un panino, un libro, un videogioco e ancora un’intera vita da vivere.  
Beh, magari non  _tutta_  una vita, magari solo un altro giorno… ma è comunque qualcosa. Non trovi?  
   
Mi sento un po’ sciocco a rivolgermi a te in questo modo. Mi spiace, ma qui dove sono non ci concedono nulla più di questo; niente apparizioni mistiche o intrufolamenti nei sogni. D’altronde è meglio così: non so che aspetto io abbia adesso, quindi magari non ti piacerei nemmeno.  
Da vivo, però, non ero malaccio. Certo, dipende se ti piacciono i biondi. Non so, magari sei una di quelle che preferisce i mori…  
Beh, tanto non puoi vedermi, quindi il problema non si pone. Giusto?  
Scusa, ti sto annoiando, vero?  
È che non parlo con una donna da un sacco di tempo. Sai, quando sono arrivato qui, subito dopo il famoso volo di cui ho già detto, pensavo che sarei tornato giù immediatamente. Ero convinto che bastasse presentarsi all’addetto, dire una cosa come “Salve, sono io, quello che si è appena spalmato su un muro a centottanta all’ora. Visto che come maschio bianco italiano mi è andata maluccio, posso provare a tornare come, non so, islandese? Sempre maschio, però, preferirei evitare cose come le mestruazioni…” e  _bam_ , via, di nuovo in carreggiata.  
Invece no. Lo avresti mai detto? Insomma, io lo trovo pazzesco! Perché mai dovrei restarmene bloccato in questo posto, ad aspettare chissà cosa per chissà quanto tempo, quando laggiù nascono così tanti esseri umani al minuto?  
Ho provato a chiedere in giro delucidazioni su questo fatto, ma nessuno sa dirmi nulla. I guardiani fanno spallucce e dicono di avere pazienza, di stare tranquilli e di goderci quello che abbiamo attorno.  
In effetti, di cose da guardare ce ne sono a bizzeffe, qui; tutto è così nuovo e strano che non si può fare a meno di ammirarlo, anche se in verità si inizia a farlo solo dopo qualche tempo. Quando si è appena arrivati qui, di solito, non si fa altro che piangere e supplicare i guardiani di farci tornare indietro, anche solo per un minuto, per poter salutare un’ultima volta tutte le persone care che abbiamo lasciato. È normale, normalissimo; inevitabile come il pianto dei neonati. Lo fanno tutti, persino quelli che si sono suicidati. L’ho fatto anch’io, lo farai anche tu.  
Si piange e si supplica, ovviamente invano. Dopo un po’ di tempo, però (sempre che abbia senso parlare di tempo qui dove non esiste) capisci che è inutile, che quella è la tua nuova casa e che devi semplicemente fartene una ragione; allora smetti di piangere e inizi a guardarti attorno.  
Sarebbe così bello mostrarti quello che mi circonda in questo momento: ti piacerebbe proprio tanto. C’è silenzio per chi ama il silenzio, musica per chi ama la musica… e colori, tanti di quei colori che ti girerebbe la testa.  
Ti piacciono i colori? Se non ti piacciono, qui diventa tutto bianco, oppure nero. Molte persone che hanno avuto una brutta vita desiderano che sia tutto nero, o grigio: lo trovano riposante, dicono che così possono dormire meglio.  
Io ho voluto che tutto fosse arancione. Mi piace, è un colore vivo; mi ricorda i giorni in cui ero lì, la mia maglietta preferita, la mia moto. Una moto arancione, bellissima.  
Dopo un po’ quel colore mi è venuto a noia, ma è bastata una semplice richiesta ad uno dei guardiani e tutto è cambiato. Incredibile, no? Se non lo vedessi, non ci crederei.  
Ma tu ci credi, vero?  
Se la risposta è no, non importa: tanto lo vedrai tu stessa, prima o poi.  
   
Diamine, quanto parlo. Scusami, non sono mai stato così logorroico. In verità, vorrei tanto che tu potessi parlarmi di te. Quanti anni hai, dove abiti, se ti piace il jazz… cose così.  
Invece sono qui a parlare soltanto di me, a dirti cose di cui magari non ti importa. Immagino non sia semplice star lì a seguire gli sproloqui di un tizio che non puoi vedere e che forse non incontrerai mai.  
Sai, quando ero lì non mi piaceva parlare; preferivo ascoltare. Mi piaceva un casino che i miei amici si confidassero con me, che mi raccontassero i loro problemi… ero bravo a risolverli, a dispensare consigli.  
Adesso, invece, sono qui a dirti un sacco di cose che magari nemmeno capirai. Sei italiana? Conosci la mia lingua?  
Ecco un’altra cosa che non saprò mai. Dannazione.  
   
È dura accettare il fatto che tu stai sapendo un sacco di cose di me e io invece non ti conoscerò mai, sai?  
Che poi, a voler essere del tutto sinceri è esattamente questo il motivo che mi ha spinto a fare ciò che sto facendo.  
Vorrei vederti. Capire come sei fatta, chi è la donna a cui mi sto rivolgendo. Non fraintendermi: per me potresti avere vent’anni come novanta, potresti essere Miss Mondo o la più brutta del pianeta, un genio o l’ultima delle stupide… non importa.  
Sei quella con cui ho scelto di parlare, a prescindere da  _chi_  tu sia.  
   
Se fossi vivo si direbbe che sono ubriaco, che il mio è il delirio di un folle. Forse è così. Forse, quando sono morto, un po’ di alcool mi è rimasto dentro, è scivolato fino alla mia anima e adesso continua a farmi compagnia. È probabile.  
Altrimenti non saprei spiegare perché lo sto facendo. Perché ho preso in prestito le tue mani – tozze o lunghe, non importa – e le sto facendo volare su quella tastiera? Perché sono entrato nella tua mente in maniera così sottile da farti magari credere che le parole che i tuoi occhi stanno leggendo ora siano un tuo pensiero?  
Non lo so, non so perché l’ho fatto. Non so perché ti sto facendo questo. Non so nemmeno perché  _sei tu_.  
In un modo che è inconcepibile anche qui dove mi trovo io, so di per certo una cosa, una sola.  
Questa.  
   
Avrei voluto incontrarti.  
Anche se non so chi sei e non lo saprò mai, anche se tu non saprai mai chi sono io, so che avrei voluto conoscerti. So che, se quel maledetto giorno non mi fossi giocato l’unica vita che avevo per una stupidaggine, ora forse saprei chi sei e non mi tormenterei in questo modo.  
Se solo avessi avuto un altro giorno, un altro giorno soltanto, forse ti avrei incontrata. Camminando sul marciapiede ti avrei vista, e mi sarei voltato per guardarti ancora. Ti avrei insultata, in strada, per una precedenza non rispettata. Ti avrei superata nella fila alle poste. Ti avrei osservata stendere i panni al balcone e ti avrei paragonata a mia madre. Ti avrei offerto un caffè, avrei ricevuto da te uno schiaffo.  
Se avessi avuto un altro giorno, sarebbe stato il  _nostro_  giorno. Quello fatto per me e per te. Ci saremmo parlati oppure ignorati, ammirati o insultati… ma ci saremmo trovati.  
Invece, per colpa mia, quel giorno non c’è stato. Non so chi sei, non so come sei fatta, ma sei tu quella che cerco: sei la mia occasione perduta, sei l’incontro che ho mancato.  
Chiunque tu sia, qualsiasi tipo di persona tu sia, mi manchi e mi mancherai per l’eternità. Ti ho persa, persa per sempre senza averti detto neanche addio, senza neanche conoscerti. E sarà anche folle e incredibile, ma fa male.  
   
Non so se, quando rileggerai quello che ti ho fatto scrivere, comprenderai il senso di tutto ciò. Non so se crederai davvero di non aver immaginato tu stessa la storia di uno spirito irrequieto che desiderava parlarti; magari tutto quello che ti ho detto ti sembrerà una sciocchezza e finirai col cancellarlo e dimenticarlo, magari invece ne sarai turbata.  
Ma non ha importanza.  
L’unica cosa che conta è che io – adesso – posso dirti addio.  
   
Ora sei stanca, le tue mani sono più lente. Fermati.  
Va bene così.  
Addio, chiunque tu sia.


End file.
